Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to vending machines, and more specifically to vending machines that present vending products to consumers without dropping the vending products.
Background
Vending machines are used to store and deliver products (e.g., beverages in bottles, cans, boxes, etc.) to consumers. Conventional vending machines often deliver the products by dropping the products into a pick-up space where the consumer opens a hinged door, for example, to retrieve the product. Other vending machines do not drop the products, but these vending machines require high levels of service and maintenance.